This invention relates generally to optical coupling of light sources and light pipes; and more particularly concerns endwise optical coupling of LEDs to fiber optics light pipes in a simple and effective manner to maintain their coaxial relationship during light transmission from the LED to the light pipe, as will appear.
There is need for improvements in apparatus, and methods, to overcome difficulties in optical coupling as between light sources and light pipes; and there is need to improve light transmission between and by these elements.